Edward meets Tom
by babieblue
Summary: someone...more like thing is threatning edward and bella's relationship. its not a edward leaves bella or vice versa i swear. please r&r its my first twilight fanfic.


Disclaimer: what part of 'twilight BY STEPHENIE MEYER' do people not understand?!

A.N./ well I'm more of a reader than a writer and also I procrastinate…a lot so I'm sorry beforehand but this one idea came to me in the middle of the night and I just had to write a story about it.

**I would like to dedicate this story to my beta Murmmer because without her this would be nothing. Thank you so much! and please go read her stories they're very good!**

Edward meets Tom

We had returned from our hunting trip right before school began that average Wednesday morning, so I had to rush to school before I was tardy, leaving no time for me to see my angel. I missed her so much over the past three excruciating days. Carlisle had said that it had been a while since we hunted as a family so our hunting trip had lasted longer than I wanted…much longer.

I sat through my classes, which seemed ridiculously longer than usual, until at last, the lunch bell rang. I was right about to rush out of class when the teacher stopped me. I needed to get out of there so I could see my Bella. But once again, cruel fate interrupted my plans, and decided to separate the two of us. Not to mention getting to hear the lusty thoughts of my English teacher. Finally, after listening to her babble about one of my essays for a while, she let me go. I ran to the cafeteria only to, once again, be disappointed. Jessica had dragged Bella over to her crowded table. Poor Bella, she has had to sit with those people for three days now. I had waited three days to see her; thirty more minutes couldn't hurt. I would just have to wait until biology…

I stalked over to where my family was sitting and took a seat. I had to somehow get this time to pass. I hate time; it's so selfish. I decided to listen in on the conversation taking place across the cafeteria. Bella looked tired and even paler than usual. She was slumped in her seat and had her head pressed against the faded green table. Jessica looked at Bella and asked,

"Dating Tom, huh?" Bella only nodded, and Jessica spared her an understanding look.

I was in shock. Hurt. Pained. In only three days she had left me. Had she finally realized what a danger I was? I felt a ripping feeling deep in my chest, and I winced. My stomach was in a tight knot and I clutched the table to keep myself from murdering this Tom guy.

I tried keeping an expressionless face; but my topaz eyes were now probably pitch black. I stood up and silently left the building without drawing attention to myself. The second I stepped out of the noisy lunch room, I ran, at vampire speed to the nearest forest and let out my anger. Tearing up everything in sight. How was I going to live without Bella?

By the time I returned home Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had already arrived. Alice rushed up to me; a worried look on her face,

"What's wrong? And where did you run off to in the middle of lunch?"

I sighed "You should know." I accused.

And with that, I ran up to my room, planning on spending the rest of eternity there. A few minutes later a knock came to my door, it was Emmett. I didn't bother getting up. He came into my room, despite the lack of permission.

"I didn't say you could come in." I snapped.

"Yeah, whatever. Bella called, she said it would be better if you didn't see her for a while."

And with that he left. Leaving me even more broken and confused than before. I tried my best to release my pain and anger, trying to convince myself that it was better for her.

It didn't help. Yes, this what was best for her, but it did not ease my loss. My utter pain. It did not appease the force that tore my use-less heart apart. My heart would forever be Bella's. Whether or not she wanted it.

Finally, I decided I needed to see her, and say my goodbye. I needed to see her angelic face. Feel her soft, warm touch. Hold her hair to my face and breath her in one last time. I sprinted down the familiar path to her house, deciding I would just watch her through the window. I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to leave with her so close to me. I would have to gaze upon her perfection from afar.

The second I reached her window I smelled blood. _Bella's blood._ Without giving a second thought I ran up to her window, forgetting the bargain I had my with myself seconds ago. There was fire in my brain and murder in my eyes, as I speculated the source of her bleeding. Tom, I thought viciously this had better not be your doings. I burst through her window to find Bella sitting on her bed, shock written plainly on her face. Bella. She looked perfectly normal, but I picked her up and looked her over. She was bleeding, I could smell it. There wasn't blood anywhere on her.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she shrieked

"You're bleeding, Bella! Are you hurt? Who did it? It was that Tom, wasn't it?" I spat.

"What?" she asked confused "I'm perfectly fine Edward! Put me down!"

"Did you have fun on your hunting trip?" she asked.

Her question completely caught me off guard. "I'm sure you did." I snapped defensively. How could she sit there and pretend we were just fine? Wasn't she going to tell me about her new boyfriend? "Have fun with your new boyfriend, Tom?" I asked, accusatory.

She stared at me, looking completely confused, and even a little…hurt?

"What are you—?" A sudden realization struck her and then she blushed as deep as ever.

"Edward… Tom is an acronym… It stands for 'time of month'" She stated formally, turning a deep crimson.

"How could you think for a second that I would ever leave you? I love you." She said determinedly. Her intensity startled, and pleased me.

The violent ripping and shredding in my chest was gone. I was wrong and very stupid. But…who was tom? Time of month? Oh. That time of month. I thought seeing the box of pads peeking out from beneath her bed. I laughed at my own stupidity.

This had to be the most embarrassing moment of my existance. And just to make it worse, the most physically impossible thing happened, I felt something very warm creep up my cheeks, it felt like a blush. Obviously it wasn't my blood. It was the blood I drank on our hunting trip, but that id NOT ease my embarrassment. Bella's shocked face confirmed that it was, indeed, a blush. Her hand flew to her mouth and she unsuccessfully stifled a laugh. Then she grinned up at me, "Where's a camera when you need it?" she taunted. I glared at her.

I couldn't believe myself how did I not think about this earlier. Bella was human, she had a menstruation cycle. With my medical knowledge, and Carlisle being a doctor, how did this not come to mind earlier? I felt like such an idiot.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked giving Bella her favorite crooked smile.

"I was never mad at you." She smiled and leaned up to kiss me softly.

Her kisses always created the most euphoric sensation in me, but I still had a question for her. So, unwillingly, I broke her kiss.

"Wait, then why did you call earlier and leave a message for me to stay away for a while?"

"I wasn't sure you could handle being around me and I wanted to save myself, and apparently you, from humiliation." She said matter-of-factly.

"So… is it okay for you to be with me while I'm on my err um…"

I chuckled "Yes it's alright, besides, it doesn't have exactly the same scent." She blushed, again and I kissed her, eager to get back to the one I had broken earlier.

I spent that night with her in my arms as she explained that she usually had her period while we were out hunting, and this month, it happened to be a little late. But that conversation didn't last long, and within minutes, she managed to fall asleep in my cold, hard arms. She murmured my name in her sleep, and tried to snuggle closer to me unconsciously. For the first time I saw why she wanted me to change her. And for the first time…I actually considered it.


End file.
